


A powerful secret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We must keep this between us.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072





	A powerful secret

Our story starts in Salazar Slytherin's house which he shares with his girlfriend Nagini who used to belong to Lord Voldemort.

Nagini asked, "Does whatever is in there make us live forever?"

Salazar smiled. "It does."

Nagini insisted, "Let me see it then, Sal."

Salazar unwrapped the dirty cloth to reveal a shimmering rainbow coloured gem.

He told her, "I call it the Invincibility Gem."

Nagini gasped. "It's breathtaking."

Salazar said, "I found it on my travels through the world last month, in Scotland of all places."

Nagini smirked. "You're telling me that you found this treasure in Scotland?"

Salazar nodded and recounted, "I was strolling through the hills by Hogwarts when I found it lying on the ground. My curiosity got the better of me in the end and I picked it up and unwrapped it. As soon as I touched it, I knew that it held great power. It spoke to me, in fact. It said, 'Salazar Slytherin, I can give you and one other long life. If you share my power with a third party, I shall never work for you again. Use me wisely.' After it spoke, I just knew that what it said was true. So, I never spoke of it to another soul until now."

Nagini glanced at the gem and inquired, "How does it work?"

Salazar explained, "You just have to keep it in a glass case which is protected with the most powerful enchantments."

Nagini beamed, "This is wonderful news, my dear Sal. You and I will live forever."

Salazar stated, "Yes, but remember the gem's words. You can never tell anyone else about it or it will never work for us again."

Nagini promised, "I'll never tell another soul, it's not like I have many people I would tell anyway."

Salazar grinned. "Excellent, then we shall never die and nobody shall ever discover the gem's secret; Gini."


End file.
